Dragon Ball Depravity
by Scada01
Summary: An ongoing collection of short, mature stories centred around specific fetishes. WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS. Will contain subject matter such as: weight gain, hairiness, incest, diapers, watersports, scat, vore. Can't say I didn't warn you.
1. Bald Beauties

Well, here I am again. I just can't stay away, can I?

Dragon Ball Depravity is a fanfiction series which represents both my lack of restraint and my fall from grace. Until now, my fanfictions have all been sincere works, written from the heart. There were definitely fetishistic elements blended into them, but the final products were all what I would consider to be serious stories. That's not the case with Depravity.

Listen up. Here is your foremost warning: **DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION SERIES.** It will start out tame enough, but give it a few chapters and I promise you won't like it. If you can read the whole thing (whenever I do finish it) and honestly say you liked it, then please tell me because I _want to know what drugs you are taking._

I suggest you turn tail and run far, far away if you are at all offended by the following topics: _watersports, farting/burping, underage smoking/drinking, weight gain, bad hygiene/hairiness, vandalism, scat, diapers, giantess, vore, or_ _ **murder.**_ Each chapter in this series will be its own short story dedicated to one or more of these topics/fetishes. Some will get sequel chapters, some won't.

Keep in mind, this is all fiction. I, as the writer, ask that you, the reader, learn to differentiate _fiction_ and _reality._ **I do not condone any of these characters' actions whatsoever.** But, lots of the stuff in this series _does_ help me get my rocks off. If that makes me a pervert, I accept that. And I assure you, I do not and will never hold these stories in any high regard. If the folks at Fanfiction dot net want the whole series removed at any point, for being too vulgar or too explicit or too _whatever,_ then they're free to do so. My point is, I have no attachment to this series. It's just pointless, trashy smut, for people with very, very specific tastes (like me). I do plan on writing more serious Dragon Ball fanfictions in the future, but this is most certainly not one of them.

Phew.

Anyway, now that we got those warnings outta the way, please enjoy a short story about female head shaving. It's all downhill from here.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Depravity: Bald Beauties (Circa Dragon Ball GT)_

Pan walked through West City on her way to her favourite shop, the sun setting over the horizon. She was meeting up with her friend, Bra Briefs, who had texted her earlier, saying she had something to show her. Pan didn't know what it was, but wasn't expecting much. Bra usually just wanted to show off an expensive dress, or a new pair of shoes. Boring girly stuff that only served to show off how rich her mom was. Pan got tired of it after a while. But Bra was her friend, so she wanted to at least pretend to be interested.

When she arrived, she began looking around for Bra, but didn't see her. _What the.. I thought she said she was here waiting for me.._ she thought, before pulling out her phone to double check.

"Pan, there you are!" came a voice from her left. Pan looked, and saw a very confusing sight. It was a bald boy that looked like Bra, sounded like Bra, and was wearing Bra's..

And then it hit her.

Pan's mouth hung open, her eyes bugged out and she nearly dropped her phone. "Bra?! What happened to you?!" Pan asked loudly, getting Bra to roll her eyes. "Oh, don't make a scene. I don't look _that_ bad, do I?" she asked, striking a pose. Pan was at a loss for words, as she was still registering what she was seeing. "You.. you shaved your head? Seriously?"

Bra nodded happily. "Yeah. Can't you tell?" she asked sarcastically. Pan shook her head. "No, I mean, yeah, but.. **why?!** " she emphasised. "Because, it's in," Bra simply said, matter-of-factly. "Lots of girls are doing it."

In a moment of silence, Pan looked around at the many people surrounding them - many of them young girls. "..Um.. I hate to burst your bubble, but.. I don't think that's true," Pan said, gently breaking the news. "In fact, you're the first bald girl I've seen in my entire life, aside from cancer patients." Bra nodded slightly. "Yeah, okay, so maybe there aren't that many. But I've always been ahead of the fashion curve, as you know."

Pan slumped her shoulders and eyed Bra's shiny head with scepticism. "..You really think _this_ is gonna catch on?" Bra nodded in reply. "Yep! Of course I do," she said with confidence. "But it's not girly at all," Pan reasoned. "You could actually pass for a boy. Why would girls want that? Why would _you_ want that?"

"That's kinda the idea. It's supposed to be weird and exotic, and make you stand out," Bra explained. "Plus, the feeling is just divine! I mean, look at this smoothness! It's to die for," she gushed, sliding her hands all over her head.

Pan thought about it. "..Well, I mean I guess it would be a lot cooler in the summer.. and a lot less trouble to clean and take care of.." she said. Bra looked hopeful. "Ohh, are you thinking about doing it? You should! You don't know what you're missing," she encouraged. Pan crossed her arms in consideration. "I dunno.. I don't think my mom would like it.." she said with doubt. "You don't know that," Bra argued. "My mom was just fine with it, she shaved me herself. Plus, didn't your mom used to be a fighter? Everyone knows that hair gets in the way when you're fighting."

Later, Pan arrived back home and asked her mom about it.

"You want to shave your head?" Videl asked confusedly. Pan nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but Bra had her mom do it for her, and she really likes how it feels," Pan said. "I wanna try it out. I-if I don't like it, then I can always grow it back, right?"

Videl thought about it. "Well, sure, but don't you care about looking pretty?" she asked her daughter. "No, not really," said Pan. "And besides, it looked good on Bra. Just.. not _pretty,_ I guess." Videl nodded, looking as though she was warming up to the idea. What followed was silence, as she looked over her own braided hair. "..You know.." she started, "I was just thinking the other day.. having a full head of hair is really a lot of work. And when it's this long.."

She made her mind up. "Okay, Pan. You know what? Let's both go to the barbers tomorrow. I'll have mine shaved, too."

Pan was surprised. "Wait, really? Are you sure?" she asked. "You're gonna get rid of all of it? You could just have it short, like you used to.." Pan said, a bit worried that her mother would end up regretting the decision. Videl just shook her head. "No, now you've got me interested. I wanna try something new. Who knows, maybe we'll start a new trend."

The next day, Videl and Pan made their way to the barbershop, and asked to be shaved. "Would that be too much to ask?" Videl asked. The head barber shook his head. "Oh, no, of course not. In fact, we've shaved five other girls this month alone," he stated. Pan was surprised. _Huh.. maybe Bra was right, and it is catching on.._

"So, you both want all your hair gone then, completely bald?" the barber clarified, as they moved to their chairs. "No," Videl said with a confident smirk, "I have something else in mind for me." Pan was confused. "Huh? Whaddyou mean, Mom? I thought.." she trailed off. Videl gave her a smile. "You'll have to wait and see when it's done," she said as she went to her own chair.

The other barber then got started on Pan's hair, and began cutting it short with scissors. Out of the corner of Pan's eye, she could see a large pile of black hair slowly forming below her. When the barber had cut it short, she showed Pan her reflection. "Here, take a look. You sure you don't want to leave it like that?" she asked. Pan thought about it. She did like how it looked, but wasn't totally satisfied. "No, I want it all gone, please," she answered. The barber shrugged. "Okay, I'm shaving it all off, then," she said, before starting up the electric shaver. She started by shaving a straight line down Pan's head, then did the sides, and suddenly Pan had a buzz cut. But they weren't done yet.

Next, the barber applied shaving gel to Pan's head, and gently shaved her hair with a razor, going with the grain. When that was done, she reapplied the shaving gel and shaved against the grain, which she said gave it a smoother feel. She then wet Pan's head with cold water - which felt refreshing - and finally, they were done. Pan's head was completely bald, as she could see in the mirror. She liked how it looked. "Wow.. this is great!" she exclaimed. "Looks like your mom is done, too. ..Oh boy," the barber said as she got a good look at Videl. Pan got down from her chair and looked at her mother. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "M-mom?!"

"How do I look?" Videl asked nervously, showing off her new haircut - a receding hairline cut. Her crown and the entire top of her head was completely bald, but her sides still had thick, albeit now cut short, hair. As if she were a heavily balding man.

"Wow, Mom.. I can hardly recognise you.. but you look.." Pan trailed off, hesitating to say the word 'good' just yet. "You look great," the head barber chimed in, "if I do say so myself. The look suits you surprisingly well," he complimented her. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Yeah, I do," replied Videl as she examined herself in the mirror. "It's like, you know. Just a little extra forehead, that's all."

"You know," said the female barber to Pan, as Videl went on about her hair, "you two are gonna get a lot of weird looks from people," she warned. Pan nodded slightly. "Yeah, you might be right.. but.." she trailed off, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Bra the day before.

 _"But what if people stare at you?"_ Pan had asked, referring to Bra's newfound baldness. _"Aren't you embarrassed?"_

 _"Oh, who cares if people stare?"_ Bra had replied confidently. _"I mean sure, I'm a little embarrassed, but I don't let them see that. I speak loud and proud, displaying my bald head for all to see. When you show that kind of bravery, people notice. And they like you more. Even if it is a little weird to them at first."_

Pan smiled at the barber. "I think as long as we're confident, people will respect us, and they'll know that this is what we want. And that's all that really matters," she finished proudly. The barber smiled back at her. "Well, hope you're right. Good luck out there, kid."

Videl and Pan returned home later that day and greeted Gohan, who found the sudden change very.. odd at first. But as the evening wore on, he warmed up to it. "Videl, you know I'll always love you no matter what you look like," he assured her. "Really?" asked Videl with baited breath. "Oh, just say we look good," Pan chimed in, hands on her hips. Gohan turned away from his balding wife and looked at his daughter's shiny head. "You do look good. You both look great. I mean that," he said seriously, before smiling. "Great job. I love it."

Videl and Pan smiled, and the three joined in a family hug.

* * *

 _This story was written over the course of two days, and was inspired by the works of BDRomeArt on DeviantArt. If you got a kick out of this, you should check out his Dragon Ball stuff. It's strangely captivating._


	2. Chichi's New Power

_Dragon Ball Depravity: Chichi's New Power (Circa Z, one year after Cell)_

The Saiyans. Freeza. Cell. These evil beings were responsible for much destruction and death during their lives. They've since been defeated by the likes of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks. But unknown to these heroes, the villains had unwittingly left behind a legacy in the last person they'd expect.

Chichi climbed over a large rock near the top of the mountain, and cut her leg on a thorn bush. "AH!" she screamed. "Ow, ow, ow.." She bent down and examined the cut, which was beginning to bleed. "I hate havin' this weak body," she complained. "Good thing I won't have to put up with it much longer."

Indeed, it seemed even the strongest (human) woman in the world was subject to the same injuries as any other human. Her body had all sorts of scratches and bruises - some covered by bandages - which she had accumulated over the last few weeks. She was wearing rather adventurous clothing: a simple white tank top, baggy cargo pants with hiking boots, and a rucksack on her back. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked as if she hadn't bathed in at least a few days.

She reached the top of the mountain and checked the Dragon Radar. Following its direction, she climbed down over a few rocks, took a few steps, and bent down, looking into a crevice in the rock. There, she found what she was looking for, and a smile crept across her face.

She reached in and grabbed her prize before pulling it out and marvelling at its beauty. "Here it is!" she exclaimed. "The seventh Dragon Ball! It's finally mine!"

She looked around for a space that seemed appropriate for summoning a dragon. When she'd found one, she emptied her rucksack, and out came the six other Dragon Balls, now joined by the seventh. Chichi knew what came next; she'd seen it happen so many times before. "Never thought I'd be doin' this myself.." she mused.

Raising her arms triumphantly, she said the words. "I summon the dragon Shenlong! Get out here and grant my wish!"

The magical orbs began glowing brightly, and from them erupted the mystical dragon Shenlong. Chichi smirked. "Those damn villains, always hoggin' the fun for themselves.." she murmured. "Well guess what. It's my turn."

"Speak to me your wishes," said Shenlong with his booming voice. "I will grant you 3 wishes* that are within my power to grant."

Chichi thought about it carefully. _I'll need to get the Z Fighters out of the way first.. can't risk them getting in the way._ "I wish for Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, Piccolo and Vegeta to be teleported into the Sun."

Shenlong groaned in response, and Chichi looked confused. "Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

"My creator Kami now lives inside the one named Piccolo. I am unable to cause his death," the dragon explained.

"Oh, right right," said Chichi, quick to understand. She weighed her options before coming to a decision. "Alright then, just do the rest of 'em. Forget about Piccolo."

"Very well," said Shenlong as his eyes began to glow. "It is done."

"..So.. are they dead?" Chichi asked with trepidation, as her heart started beating faster. It was starting to dawn on her just what she was doing. A few moments of silence followed. "Yes, they have all been incinerated," Shenlong confirmed.

"..Okay. ..Good," Chichi said with relief. "That was easier than I thought it'd be. ..For my next wish, I want all of my son, Son Gohan's powers to be transferred to me," she requested. _Gohan_ is _the strongest person in the universe right now, so I'm pretty sure he was the right choice,_ she thought to herself.

"Understood."

Suddenly, a surge of power rushed over her, giving her many different feelings at once - good and bad. She felt as if she was on a roller coaster in space. She groaned and knelt down as the rush became more and more intense by the second. _Is this Gohan's power?! He sure had a lot of it!_

Soon it subsided, and Chichi stood to her feet, now feeling better than ever. She could feel the energy of every being on the planet, if she chose to focus on it. It was an amazing, empowering feeling.

"Your wish has been granted. All of your son's power now lives in you," said Shenlong. "Now, tell me your final wish."

Just the thought of her final wish brought an evil smile to Chichi's face. "For my last wish, I wanna be bigger. Make me grow until I'm 10 metres tall!"

"A simple wish to grant," the dragon said, his eyes glowing one more time. Chichi suddenly started shooting up, growing many times her original size. Before her very eyes, she watched the world shrink. When she stopped growing, at 10 metres tall, she found she could look Shenlong in the eye.

She glanced down, admiring her new stature. "Nice, nice.. hey, you even made my clothes grow with me. Thanks. Kinda wish I was wearin' somethin' a little more impressive now, but oh well."

"Your wishes have been granted," Shenlong said. "Now I must bid farewell."

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast," said Chichi smugly, holding out her hand. She then scratched her head. "Wait, how do I do this again?" Suddenly she felt energy building up in her arm. "Ah, there it is," she remarked happily, before shooting Shenlong with a powerful ki blast, completely destroying him in an explosion of ki. "Wouldn't want someone else to use the balls against me later."

Now the strongest being in the Universe, as well as a giantess, Chichi felt she could do anything. Over the course of the next hour, she began testing her new abilities, such as flying, ki control, and ki sensing. She really did feel like a god. But there wouldn't be any purpose to having this godly power if she didn't use it on others. And that she would. Now that she had figured out how to fly quickly, she soared through the sky toward West City - her first target.

It was a busy day in West City, and many people were coming and going in cars and hovercars, on bikes and scooters, and the pavement was full of pedestrians. A perfect environment for something to go wrong. But as far as these people knew, they were entirely safe.

First they heard a loud thud. Then distant screams. And suddenly, a large shadow came over the street, and they looked up to see an entire building flying toward them. It was too late for them to escape, and over a hundred people were crushed under the falling building. The building itself hit the bottom of another building, and the force of the impact was enough to topple it, causing even more damage.

Chichi smiled proudly at the carnage she'd caused. "Well, no goin' back now, even if I wanted to," she remarked. "Alright, you little worms!" she shouted at the citizens of West City. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Chichi!"

With that, she ran as fast as she could (which was very fast) down the road, stomping on cars and people along the way, and did a running slide, destroying many cars in the process and shredding dozens of people to a bloody pulp. When she stopped, she flew up into the air and sprayed ki blasts in a circle around her, obliterating the surrounding buildings and creating a winding path of destruction.

She squealed in delight, seeing just how much damage she had caused in only a few minutes. "This power is amazing!" she exclaimed, before hovering back down to the ground. "I can't take it anymore, this is.. too much.." she said between breaths, as she undid her pants and slid them down, revealing her soaking wet underwear.

"Mom!"

She stopped what she was doing as she heard a familiar voice, and looked ahead of her to see her son Gohan standing there. "Gohan! What're you doin' here?"

Gohan was horrified that all this terror was caused by his own mother, a person he had trusted 100%. "Mom, did you.. did you.. make yourself immortal with the Dragon Balls?"

Chichi shook her head. "No, not immortal, sweetie. But I did steal your powers. So I hope you ain't gonna try to stop me."

Gohan looked very distressed. "W-why are you doing this?! Mom, snap out of it! Are you being brainwashed or something?!"

"Oh, and I killed Shenlong myself, so don't even think about usin' the Dragon Balls to stop me," she informed him. "Then again, I'm sure you know that already.." she said, glancing behind her.

In that instant, Chichi managed to dodge Piccolo's Makankosappo attack, which was aimed for her heart. The beam flew off into the distance and destroyed a building, while Chichi blasted off toward Piccolo's energy.

"Mom, stop!" Gohan desperately called out as he chased after her. But since his mother took his powers for herself, he might as well have been a normal human, forced to take each small step to catch up to her. It was an exercise in futility.

Chichi reached Piccolo's location in a matter of seconds. She reached out with her hand and slammed him into the ground. "What, didja think I couldn't sense your ki or somethin'? I knew what you were doin'," she said with a smug smirk.

"What did you do to the others?!" Piccolo demanded, despite his compromising position. "Hah? You mean the Z Fighters? They're all dead," she said arrogantly. "Dragon wouldn't kill you though. Guess I gotta do that myself!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, woman!" Piccolo shouted as he let out an explosive wave, pushing Chichi's hand back away from him, giving him the room to soar toward her and deliver a strong kick to her stomach. Chichi was surprised to find that it hurt her a fair bit, and pushed her back. Piccolo followed up by kicking her in the forehead, which ruined her balance. "I don't know what's come over you, but I don't care!" he shouted, charging up ki in his arms. "You're finished!" he shouted before raining powerful ki blasts down at her. Chichi raised her arms in defence, but it didn't stop each blast from hurting a decent amount.

She swung her arm and destroyed all the remaining ki blasts from the sky, the explosions almost singeing Piccolo's skin. He decided to maintain a safe distance for now.

Chichi looked at her arms, trying to figure out where she went wrong. "Well, guess you're stronger than I thought, Piccolo," she admitted. "I didn't think I'd have to focus on defence. But now that I am, you won't be able to hurt me no more."

Piccolo looked annoyed. "What was that?" he asked testily, before sending out another barrage of ki blasts. This time Chichi just stood there and took it, not being damaged one bit. When Piccolo was done, he saw just how little of an effect it had on her. "Tsk. So she's learning how to use her abilities.." Piccolo muttered to himself. "This isn't good.."

"So you're tough. You know how to defend yourself," Piccolo said to the giantess. "But I'm still the most experienced fighter here. You don't stand a -" he was cut off as he witnesses a completely nonsensical sight.

Chichi had transformed into a Super Saiyan, golden hair and all. And her power grew to match.

Piccolo was dumbstruck. "W-what the - !"

Gohan noticed it, too, and was even more confused.

Chichi giggled smugly. "Yep, pretty impressive, huh? Even I don't know how it works," she admitted. "But I guess ya don't need to be a Saiyan to make use of this power. Let's just say I'm super human instead."

Piccolo clenched his fists in frustration. _This just became an entirely different fight. Let's just hope she doesn't know how to tap into the power Gohan used against Cell._

"Let's see what I can do as a Super Human, eh?" Chichi said, about to power up. It was then she noticed that several small ki signatures were closing in on her. She looked up and saw a great number of fighter jets swooping down on her and firing their missiles. Not only that - a huge number of foot soldiers and tanks had sprung up from behind the buildings, and were now opening fire on her with all they had.

But it wasn't enough. Their projectiles simply bounced off of the ki forcefield around her. Nothing was having any effect. It was all Chichi could do to keep from laughing at their fruitless efforts. "You bugs actually thought you could hurt me? Pathetic." Piccolo knew what would happen next, and grew very concerned. "No, stop!" he warned them. "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Chichi charged her arm full of ki. "Here, have a taste of my power!" she exclaimed as she swung her arm, sending a large belt of ki through the sky, destroying most of the fighter jets. She then took a familiar stance and began charging up blue ki. "Ka.. me.. ha.."

"MOM, NO!" shouted Gohan, still running toward her - from the very direction she was aiming at.

"me.."

"Gohan no! RUN!" Piccolo warned frantically. But it was too late.

"HAAAA!" Chichi shouted as she shot the blindingly bright beam toward the foot soldiers, arcing it to destroy them all. Gohan had taken cover, but was enveloped by it, too.

Piccolo watched in shock, and tried to sense Gohan's energy to see if he was alive. But he was interrupted when Chichi jumped up to where he was hovering and smacked him down to the ground. This was very painful for him, as he hadn't had time to brace for it.

"Oh, Goku," Chichi mused, "if only you could see me now. Killing your friends and all the people you died to protect. If only I could see the look on your face," she said before laughing.

Piccolo staggered to his feet and threw down his weighted clothing. "You're never gonna see Goku's face again, because after this you're going straight to Hell!" He then took a stance, and the ground began to shake.

Chichi grinned. "What, you actually wanna keep goin'?" she asked, impressed by Piccolo's resolve if nothing else. Her eyes then went wide as she saw Piccolo growing right in front of her.

Piccolo's body grew to be the same size as Chichi's, where it stopped.

"Oh, I do vaguely remember that you have that ability," Chichi said with disinterest. "Well, I guess you need every advantage you can get. At least now I can look you in the eye when I kill you!" Chichi said before charging toward Piccolo.

Piccolo took his stance, and prepared for the fight of his life. Chichi punched him in the gut at alarming speed, pushing him back. But she wouldn't let any distance come between them, and she closed the gap before throwing a kick, which Piccolo barely blocked. Piccolo punched Chichi in the face twice, which she didn't see coming, but she was able to ignore it and keep fighting. Piccolo threw out a barrage of fast kicks and punches, but Chichi was able to block or dodge most of them.

She kicked Piccolo in the stomach, then hit him with another on his chin, and followed up with a double-handed hammer strike down toward his head. But Piccolo saw it coming and grabbed both of Chichi's arms, forcing them apart. He released a powerful ki blast from his mouth that hit her square in the chest, but when the smoke had cleared, he saw that it had no effect.

"Heh heh.." Chichi laughed in satisfaction, before swinging Piccolo into a building, then kicking him in the stomach again, destroying the building in the process. Piccolo was about to fall over, but caught himself and hovered up into the air, where he was quickly shot down by a powerful ki blast from Chichi. He hit the ground rather harshly.

"..I don't.. understand.." said Piccolo in a laboured, strained voice, as he struggled to get up. "I know you.. have Gohan's powers, but.. you have no experience as a fighter. How are you.."

"You think I got no experience fightin'? I was married to the strongest guy on the planet, y'know." Chichi said with a hand on her hip. "I had my fair share of practise. You're still the better fighter, but that don't mean much when I got this kinda power. And now, I'll finish the job. You're my only obstacle left. And while it would be kinda nice to have a nemesis, I'd rather not have to be lookin' over my shoulder all the time. So, sorry, but you gotta go," she said, charging up a ki blast.

It was then that she was caught off-guard. Piccolo's arm stretched before her eyes, and wrapped around her several times. In that instant, she noticed that Piccolo's ki had been rising for the past minute. And now she saw it radiating from his hand - it was his Makankosappo again.

"Ooh, clever move," she commended him. It was actually quite difficult for her to move her arms; she was almost completely stuck. "But it's not enough!" she exclaimed, as she quickly flew into the air - catching Piccolo by surprise - and rapidly descended. She was able to get her boot onto Piccolo's extended arm, and she knew what she had to do. She stomped down hard, crushing his arm and severing it from his body. _Dammit, no!_ thought Piccolo, as he groaned in pain.

Chichi burst free from the disconnected arm, flew up into the sky, and immediately began charging her Kamehameha. Piccolo shot his Makankosappo, but she dodged it yet again, to his horror. _Damn!_ he thought. _She's too fast!_

"HA!"

Piccolo had tried to defend against the beam, but couldn't do much. It broke through all his defences and did massive damage.

Chichi landed and looked down at his battered, defeated form. "Sorry, Piccolo. It was a nice effort," she said, giving him a rather empty compliment before his death, "but it wasn't enough."

She lifted her leg and stomped on his head with her boot, crushing it like a watermelon.

...

"Gohan?"

Chichi had been observing the damage she'd caused, when she came across her son's badly damaged body. He'd taken less damage than the troopers, but in his weakened state, even that amount was enough to kill him, it seemed.

"..M-mom?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Oh, so you are alive. How ya feelin', Gohan?" she asked, rather inconsiderately.

"..Mom.. why are you doing this?" he asked sadly.

Chichi smiled. "Why? Well.. over the years, I kept seein' and hearin' about these evil people like Freeza and Cell, and I realised.. they were so strong, they could do whatever they wanted. Kill anyone they felt like killin', any time they wanted. They inspired me. I wanted that power for myself. ..I guess another reason is that I was gettin' bored of the quiet life," she admitted. "What am I supposed to do, stay in that house for the rest of my life raisin' a baby with no father? Sounds like hell, if you ask me."

"..But mom.. don't you.. care about us?"

Chichi felt her heart melt a little. "Oh, sweetie.. you know, I think I did at one point. But there's only so much I can take," she said, rather ambiguously. "I couldn't care about you now if I tried. The only thing you were good for was givin' me this power. Thanks for that. I'm gonna have lotsa fun with it."

She shot Gohan's head with a ki blast, causing it to explode in a bloody mess.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God all that's over. Now, where was I?" she asked herself as she continued taking off her pants. She proceeded to masturbate with her son's headless corpse.

* * *

 _Are you starting to see why I warned you not to read this? It's only gonna get weirder, trust me._

 _On this one I surprised myself. I didn't expect that I would make such a detailed fight scene out of such a boring premise. My original vision was just Chichi destroying the city with her new powers. I didn't plan for Piccolo to be such a big obstacle. But I think the fight turned out well. If I hadn't included it, this would've just been another 'so and so character becomes a giantess and destroys shit' fanfiction. Now it's at least a little unique._

 _I have a sequel chapter planned for this one, but it'll come later. Next on the list is something really fucking weird. And entirely unique. I guarantee that, if nothing else, it'll be a first for Dragon Ball fanfiction._

 _* Yes, I know it's actually 2 wishes. For the sake of the story, I changed it._


	3. Bad Influence

_Here's where I warn you again: **STAY AWAY.** Congratulations if you made it this far, but things are about to get bad, and stay bad._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not condone anything the characters in this story say or do. It is just a work of fiction - nothing more. Please treat it as such._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Depravity: Bad Influence (Circa Dragon Ball Z, Early Majin Boo arc)_

It was a sunny Spring day in West City, and two mischievous kids named Son Goten and Trunks Briefs were on the prowl in a quiet neighbourhood. Being 1:00 PM, most adults were at work, and most kids were at school. The perfect time frame for what the two had in mind.

Soon they found a house that looked good, and Goten approached to test the waters. "Hurry up, Goten, I'm about to blow over here!" Trunks exclaimed as Goten walked up to the front door. He gave a loud knock, and listened for a moment, trying to hear a response. He turned to Trunks, "I don't think anyone's home."

"Then open the door, stupid! Hurry!" Trunks said in a hushed but frantic voice.

Goten tried the door, and found it to be locked. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. After all, he wasn't exactly a normal child. He merely flicked the doorknob, and the door swung open, the lock having shattered.

Trunks promptly hurried into the stranger's house and looked around, before spotting a couch and running to it. He quickly pulled his pants down, whipped his dick out and pissed hot yellow urine all over the couch, being sure to cover as much surface area as he could. "Ahhh.." he sighed in relief, "much better." He glanced back at Goten, who was looking around carefully. "What're you gonna pee on, Goten?"

Goten walked over to the dining room table and undid his pants, pulling them down. "I think I'll do this," he said, hovering up into the air and aiming his dick at the table. Within seconds, a powerful stream of yellow urine was spraying the smooth table and dripping onto the floor in a large puddle.

After shaking himself dry and pulling his pants up, Goten turned to Trunks and smiled. "Okay, I'm done," he said. "Let's go!" said Trunks, before flying out the door. Goten followed, closing the door on his way out.

They had been breaking into people's houses just for the purpose of urinating on their furniture for two days now, and they weren't bored of it yet. They got a rebellious kick out of it, knowing they were doing something wrong. And, perhaps more importantly, they had nothing better to do.

It started innocently enough, though still mischievous. Trunks had enjoyed sneaking onto people's property and peeing in their flower pots, or on their car's windscreens. But it quickly became more naughty as the two began peeing into mail slots, through car sunroofs and down chimneys.

They had accomplished their first mission of the day, having held in their pee since they woke up. Now they were on their way back to Capsule Corp to fill up on liquids for the rest of the day.

The two landed outside the Capsule Corp building, and Trunks ran to the front door. "Just wait here and I'll be back with the sodas. I don't want my mom to see us taking them," he said before entering the building.

Goten whistled and looked around idly as he waited patiently for his friend. Then he heard footsteps to the right, and looked to see Bulma approaching.

"Oh, hey Goten," Bulma said. "Hi, Miss Bulma," Goten replied with a wave and a smile. Bulma raised an eyebrow quizzically and looked around for Trunks. "What are you doing out here? Where's Trunks?"

"He's in the house getting us some drinks," Goten said without thinking. He then thought about it, and covered his mouth, realising he said something he shouldn't have. Bulma looked interested. "Okay. What's wrong?" she asked. Goten only shook his head and said "nothing" in response. But Bulma new something was up now. "What are you two up to?"

Trunks then emerged from the building carrying a case of grape soda. "Alright, no one saw me. We're in the.." he trailed off, as he saw his mother standing there. "..clear."

Bulma was confused. "Wow, Trunks. When Goten said you were getting drinks, I thought he meant one each. You two throwing a party or something?" Trunks looked at Goten with wide eyes. "You told her?!" he asked in disbelief. Goten scratched his head and smiled nervously. "Sorry."

Trunks looked at his mother, trying to think of an excuse. "I just- we- we were.."

Bulma smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Trunks, come on. I don't care if you take the whole pack. I'm the richest woman in West City, I think I can afford some more pop." She said, trying to calm her son down. "No, I know. That's not.." Trunks said, trailing off again.

Bulma looked at Goten questioningly, and saw him looking nervous. She returned her eyes to her son. "It's not what? You can tell me."

There was silence between them for a good ten seconds. "Well someone's gonna have to tell me, otherwise we're just gonna stand here forever," she said jokingly.

Goten spoke up. "We've been breaking into people's houses and peeing on their stuff. But we needed to drink more, so we came back."

"..Wait, seriously?" Bulma merely asked.

Trunks looked up at her. "..Huh?"

"..You mean you guys pissed in this person's house, then came back here to get more to drink so you can piss more?" she asked. "Why didn't you just drink what was in their fridge? Then you wouldn't even have to leave."

Goten and Trunks were dumbfounded by Bulma's response. "Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that!" Goten exclaimed. "Wait.. you're not mad?" Trunks clarified. Bulma shook her head with a smirk. "No, I guess I'm not. Believe it or not, I used to do the same thing."

Trunks couldn't hide his shock. "You did WHAT?!"

Bulma laughed. "It's true. I used to find unlocked cars and piss in them, just for fun. Sometimes I'd go in their houses too, if I knew they weren't home. This was back in my early teens, before I started looking for the Dragon Balls."

Goten smiled brightly. "Wow, so you're just like us!" Bulma nodded. "Kinda, yeah. At least I used to be." Trunks was baffled. "..I had no idea, Mom.."

"Yep. It was always a rush, and then a dirty feeling afterwards. Couldn't get enough of it for a while," Bulma said, getting worked up, before remembering something. "Oh, I always liked to find stacks of family photos and SOAK them in piss. They'd be totally ruined after."

Goten and Trunks marvelled at her creativity. "But what if you got caught?" Goten asked. "Yeah," Trunks agreed, "we're always in a rush when we get there because we think someone will catch us."

"Well that's easy," Bulma said with confidence. "Just lock the inside of the door behind you. Lots of houses have internal locks that can't be unlocked from the outside. And if it doesn't have one, then just block the door with a chair or something."

Trunks face-palmed. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

Bulma laughed. "Then you can just camp out in their place, raid their fridge, and piss as much as you can until you hear them trying to get in. It's like a game."

"..Wait a minute, Mom. Do you really not have a problem with us doing this? I mean.." Trunks trailed off.

"No," Bulma said with a sigh. "Like I said, I was hooked on it at one point. But then I got a little older and outgrew it. You'll both outgrow it, too. But I think you should enjoy it while you can."

"Why don't you come with us, Bulma?" Goten asked. "You have lots of good ideas. I think you'd be a great addition to our team."

Bulma was honestly flattered. "Really? You want my help?" she asked as she thought about it. Trunks suddenly realised that Goten was right. Bulma was a well of knowledge and experience, and they couldn't pass her up. "He's right, mom, come with!"

 _..Well, I have to admit it sounds like fun.. and it's not like I'm especially busy today.._ Bulma thought. "..Alright, sure. I'll go with you," she said with a smile. "If you're gonna do it, you might as well do it right."

Fifteen minutes later, the trio made it to a quiet neighbourhood, and Trunks pulled a tiny Bulma out of his pocket. Having used her microband to shrink down for convenience, she pressed the button to restore her size, and she was tall again. "Wow, that's a neat invention, Bulma," Goten complimented her. "Thanks, Goten."

Bulma was wearing casual clothing, consisting of an orange shirt and a dark blue skirt. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm not wearing any underwear," Bulma said with a mischievous giggle. "It'll make pissing on things way easier."

Goten and Trunks gulped.

"Now, let's find a suitable house," Bulma said, looking around. "What about that one?" Trunks asked, pointing to a red house. "There's a car outside that one. Not a good sign," said Bulma sceptically. "Plus, look," she said, pointing to a doghouse on the property. "They have a dog."

"Oh," Trunks said, disappointed.

One house caught Bulma's eye. "Here's one," she said as she approached it, the boys in tow. Bulma knocked on the door nice and loud, but got no response. "Okay, all quiet," she said in a hushed tone, before trying the doorknob. "..It's locked."

"Step aside, Mom, this is how it's done," Trunks said with confidence. He punched the doorknob, and the door swung open so hard that it came off its hinges. Goten watched it unfold with wide eyes. "Um.."

"Trunks! Look what you did!" Bulma scolded him. "Oops.." he said nervously. Bulma face-palmed and shook her head. "Whatever, just put it back where it was for now.." she said, stepping inside the house and looking around. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone home?"

..No response.

"Good, we're clear," Bulma said, turning to Trunks, who was busy putting the door back. "Trunks, block the door and we'll get started. Hope you boys have to pee. I know I do."

Trunks blocked the door with a big bookshelf and walked over. "Yeah, I do, but where do we start?" he asked. "Yeah, do you have any suggestions, Bulma?" Goten asked. Bulma considered their options. "Well, let's see. It's been a while since I've done this, but obviously we should prioritise things that can't be easily cleaned. Trunks, you can start with those books on the shelf." Trunks smiled. "Oh yeah! Good idea," he said, reaching for his pants. He then stopped, and looked at his mom awkwardly.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Don't get embarrassed now. I've seen it a million times, Trunks, come on." Trunks smiled a bit. "Y-yeah. You're right. Sorry," he said before pulling his pants down and facing the bookshelf. "Oh, but wait. You should flip the books around so that the paper is facing out," Bulma advised. "Some hardcovers can be waterproof." "Oh, right," Trunks said, doing as he was told. He then began peeing on the books, soaking the pages of over a dozen of them.

"I'm gonna go pee on the bed!" Goten happily announced on his way to the bedroom. "Wait, Goten," Bulma said, following after him. Goten was already on top of the bed with his dick out. "Don't piss on the blanket, they'll just wash them clean," she explained, before removing the thick blanket from the top of the bed. "Ohh, you're right," said Goten. "There you go. Piss on the fitted sheet, and it'll go through to the mattress. They're gonna have to get a new mattress after we're done here," she remarked with a giggle, as Goten's urine splashed onto the bed's surface. "Meanwhile, I think I'll use their pillows," Bulma said, grabbing both pillows and putting them on the floor. She squatted down and out came a stream of yellow piss, which she was careful to coat both pillows with. "Ahh, yeah.. that's the stuff," she said with satisfaction. "I missed this, I really did."

After the three of them were done, they met in the hall. "Okay, this is where the game starts," Bulma announced. "Help yourself to whatever's in their fridge, and be sure to drink a lot. We're gonna be here for a good hour or two, until school's out," she explained, lighting up a cigarette. "Okay!" said Goten, as he and Trunks entered the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Leftovers, jars of jam, fresh vegetables, and opened bottles of juice and soda were what they found, along with something that caught Bulma's eye - beer. "Ooh, I'll take that," she said, greedily grabbing a can for herself. "You guys can have one, too."

"What? Really?!" said Trunks excitedly. He'd always wanted to try alcohol, but he knew he wasn't allowed to. "Sure," Bulma said nonchalantly, as she cracked open her can, "knock yourself out." "Thanks, Mom! Here, Goten, you have one too."

"Ew.." said Goten, after he'd taken a drink. "That stuff tastes nasty." He put the can back in the fridge. "Come on, Goten, don't you wanna be cool?" Trunks asked before taking another sip. Truth be told, he didn't like the taste either. But he wanted to seem grown up. "Oh, Goten," said Bulma, "if you don't want it, just tip it onto their bed."

"Oh, good idea!" Goten said happily, retrieving the can from the fridge and running off to the bedroom. "Mom, I have to pee again already. Where should I go?" Trunks asked as he ate some leftover pizza. Bulma looked around, and spotted a computer desk. "Go piss on their keyboard, why don't you. That'll cause some damage." Trunks did as he was told, pulling his pants down and pissing all over the computer keyboard, being sure to get the rest of the desk, too, including some important-looking papers.

Bulma stood up. "I think it's time to go see what they've got upstairs," she suggested after putting her cigarette out on the couch and tossing it to the floor.

The three of them went up the stairs and found two rooms, one seemingly belonging to a young teen, while the other looked like a younger child's room, perhaps Goten and Trunks' age. They were sure to give the upstairs the same treatment, with Bulma pissing on the toys she found, Goten filling up a pair of expensive shoes, and Trunks targeting the dresser. "Hey, you got some on me!" Goten exclaimed. "Whoops!" said Trunks before laughing. Goten and Bulma laughed, too.

 **Later...**

"Umm, Bulma?" said Goten as he looked out the window. "What?" asked a tipsy Bulma, busy wiping her vagina with the tea towel which was hanging up. The house was a wet mess, most everything that couldn't be easily washed having been covered in piss. The fridge and cupboards were now almost completely empty, too. "I see kids walking down the street, I think school's out now," Goten informed her. "Shit, guess you're right, kid, it's 3 o'clock," she said with a slight slur after checking her watch. "Alright, time to leave, Trunks."

Bulma shrank herself down with her microband and Trunks slipped her into his pocket. They escaped out the back door, flying back to Capsule Corp and giggling about the damage they'd caused. "They're gonna be so mad when they see what we did!" Trunks said excitedly. "I wish we could see their faces." "Yeah," said Goten, "we just ruined their day for sure." Bulma laughed. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "More like we ruined their lives. If they stay in that house, they're just gonna keep on finding things we pissed on, probably for months or years to come."

They laughed about it all the way home.

* * *

 _I did warn you. Don't blame me. It's your fault you didn't listen._

 _If by some miracle you enjoyed this, then be glad, because it's getting a sequel chapter later, which will involve Chichi. And alcoholism._


	4. Big Babies

_Dragon Ball Depravity: Big Babies (Circa Z, post-Boo)_

Videl knocked on the door. "Hello? Bulma?" she called out. She had come to Capsule Corp looking for Gohan. "I heard Gohan was here, and.." she trailed off as the door opened and Gohan peeked out. "Oh, Videl, hey," he said happily, opening the door wide. "Come in."

"Hey Gohan, I.." Videl said, before gazing down and seeing that Gohan was wearing a diaper with the word 'CAPSULE' printed on the front. "..Huh?"

She followed Gohan into the room and saw Bulma and Android 18. Bulma was helping 18 put a diaper of her own on. "Now we just press the button on the side, and.." Bulma said as she pushed a small button on 18's diaper, and it promptly shrank and clung to her like elastic. "Wow! The fit is perfect," said 18 in amazement. "And this material feels amazing.."

Videl was at a loss. "..Diapers..?"

Bulma and 18 then noticed her. "Oh, Videl. Perfect timing," said Bulma, reaching for another diaper. "Quick, put this on."

Before she knew it, Videl found herself wearing one of the diapers, too. _Great,_ she thought to herself. "Well? Comfy, right?" asked Bulma. "..Well, yeah, I guess.." said Videl, rather embarrassed. "But what's so special about it?" she asked. Bulma laughed a bit in response. "You see," she said smugly, "this is my latest invention. The capsule diaper."

 _Gee, what a creative name,_ Videl thought.

"I engineered it to be infinitely stretchy, meaning it can hold as much waste as you can put out, and you'll never have to take it off," Bulma explained. "In theory, that is. Obviously, if you're using one for a month straight, it'll get so big that you'll just want it out of the way. But it'd be your choice."

Videl made a disgusted face. "Wait, this thing will hold a month's worth of poop? That's so gross, why would you want to leave all that in there?"

"Well you see, using capsule technology, the diaper automatically compartmentalises each load of waste that it receives," Bulma explained. "And the way I've designed it, it'll keep doing it forever. Or at least for a long time. And that's not even the best part," she said before turning to 18. "Eighteen, you said you have to poop, right? Would you, please?"

"Oh, sure," said 18, before pushing out a fat log into her diaper. "Ooh.."

Videl scrunched up her nose as she observed the spectacle. Gohan just watched with a smile.

"How was it?" asked Bulma. "It was great," said 18. "Now, it should kick in within seconds," Bulma said ambiguously. 18 was confused. "What should?"

Suddenly, 18 looked surprised. "What's happening?" she asked. "Water is spraying out of a capsule pod," Bulma explained, "while the compartmentalisation process is taking place. It'll clean your.. private areas.. **and** apply diaper cream to prevent rashes."

18's jaw dropped. "You mean it'll keep doing that every time I take a dump?"

"Yep! The whole diapering process has been made automatic, thanks to me," Bulma said with a confident smile. "Of course, more moving parts means more that can go wrong, but that's what all my testing has been for. I've streamlined the design, and now I'm confident that it'll work perfectly ninety-nine percent of the time."

"That's amazing, Bulma! What an invention! How much are they?" 18 eagerly asked, having been totally sold on this new product. "Well, I'm thinking they'll go for five thousand zeni each, but we're friends. I'll give you three of them for free." "Really? Thank you, Bulma!"

Videl didn't get it. "..Really? You mean you actually want to use it yourself? Aren't diapers just for kids and disabled people?" she asked. 18 put her hands on her hips. "Of course I want it. Come on, Videl. Haven't you always wanted a diaper that you never have to take off?"

"No! I've never even thought about that!" Videl was quick to say. "And what, you have?!" she asked. "Duh," 18 replied. "It's a massive scientific breakthrough. And you're not even giving it a chance."

"A chance?" Videl asked. "Whaddyou want me to do, shit myself in it?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah, please, do. I'd like to see what you think. You too, Gohan."

"Me?" Gohan asked. "Well, alright.." he said before squatting down. Videl looked apprehensive. "Wait, you're really going to?" she asked. "Yeah," said Gohan, "you should too. Let's do it together."

Videl sighed. "Fine.." she said, squatting down, too.

 _How did I ever get myself into this..?_ she wondered, before forcing herself to mentally prepare. First, she urinated into it, the fabric easily absorbing and holding onto the fluid. Videl blushed, thinking about what she was doing.

Gohan stood up with a funny look on his face. "I'm done.." he said. "What, already?" Videl asked, feeling a bit defeated. Bulma looked curious. "Well? How did it feel?" she asked him. "It was.." Gohan trailed off, before the water kicked in to clean him up. "It felt really good. I'm surprised at how much I enjoyed it." Bulma nodded knowingly. "Yep, it'll do that to ya," she simply said, eyeing the growing bulge in the front of Gohan's diaper.

Videl forced herself to push out a big load of shit - which she didn't even know she had in her. It all came out at once, surprising her as it squished between the diaper and her ass in a wonderful mess. "O-oh my god," she said in awe of the sensation. It was the first time she'd used a diaper since she was a kid. And she was liking it in ways she didn't know she could.

Bulma saw that Videl had become fidgety, and was averting her eyes while heavily blushing. "Oh my," she said with a smile. "Are you getting turned on, Videl? I can tell." Android 18 noticed then, too. "Oh, how cute," she remarked with a giggle.

Videl looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry.." she said with a small voice. "I don't know why, I just - EEP!" she suddenly yelped, as the water began cleaning her.

"Now, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Bulma comforted her. "It's a very.. sensual experience. I'd say it's completely natural to feel that way." "..You think so?" asked Videl. Bulma nodded in confirmation. "Mm-hm."

Bulma then had a devilish thought. "In fact.. why don't you have Gohan help you to.. relieve yourself? It would seem he's having a similar problem," she said with a smirk, pointing her finger at Gohan's bulge. Gohan blushed and scratched his head nervously. "Secret's out.. haha.."

Videl looked confused and nervous. "Whaddyou want us to do?" she asked. 18 had caught on quickly. "I think she's telling you two to get it on. Right here and now."

"What?!" Videl nearly shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked 18. "You've done it with him before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but.. we can't just have sex right in front of you!" argued Videl.

"Not actual sex," explained Bulma. "You don't have to take the diapers off to do it. I designed the material to be as soft as possible. Perfect for.. rubbing." Bulma said with a sexy inflection.

18 raised an eyebrow. "Why you dirty slut.. did you design these things with that kind of thing in mind?" she asked with narrow eyes and a smug grin. Bulma stuck her tongue out. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she said with a wink. Gohan and Videl meanwhile were looking at each other with growing lust.

"Whatever," said 18, "I say go for it, you guys." Bulma eagerly nodded. "Please, do. It'd be a great test. If it goes well, I might even be able to use it as a selling point."

Videl and Gohan looked at each other, their hearts beating faster by the second. "Well, Videl? What do you think?" he asked, subconsciously moving closer to her. "Well, Bulma needs us to test it, so I guess we don't have a choice.." "Yeah, I guess you're right.."

Videl suddenly reached out and kissed Gohan on the lips, and the two embraced. As they made out, they pushed their diapers into one another, humping and grinding away. They gradually made their way to the floor, where Gohan got on top of her and between her legs, and they ground their diapers together, mimicking real sex.

18 cheekily snuck her hand behind Bulma's diapered ass and started massaging her crotch, but Bulma knocked her hand away. "Not now," she said with a knowing smile. 18 backed away respectfully. "Fine," she said with a smirk, "but tonight you're mine."

It didn't take long for Videl to reach orgasm, and it was made apparent by her withdrawn whimpers and spasms. Gohan followed shortly thereafter, filling his diaper with cum.

"The diaper will clean that up in the same way," explained Bulma, "so don't worry."

18 clapped her hands in applause. "That was a great performance. How would you rate the experience out of ten?"

"Ten," Videl quickly said. "Yeah, ten," Gohan agreed.

Bulma smiled with satisfaction and posed proudly, giving a peace sign. "Alright! The capsule diaper, perfect for all your diaper needs! Buy one now!"

* * *

 _Had fun with this one, even though it's not something I'd normally write. But I figured I probably should write it, since this is a popular fetish. If you're a Dragon Ball fan who's into diapers, be sure to write a review saying 'Thank you Scada01, you are like a god to me, please have my babies.'_


	5. Healthy Appetite

_Dragon Ball Depravity: Healthy Appetite (Circa GT)_

 **Act 1**

It was Goten's 22nd birthday party, and the Briefs had family shown up to celebrate. The smell of good food was in the air, the sound of laughter could be heard all over the house, and everyone had a conversation of their own going on.

When things quieted down a bit, Goku made a discovery. "Bulma, ain't you a little fatter than the last time I saw you?"

Bulma looked annoyed, but couldn't help but blush. Videl and Gohan gasped. Trunks just laughed at his mother's expense, making Bra scowl at him. "Yes, Goku, thank you for noticing," Bulma replied sarcastically.

Chichi hit Goku on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. "You don't just say somethin' like that, Goku!" she yelled at him.

"It's fine, Chichi, really. I put on the weight on purpose, actually," Bulma explained, getting confused reactions from everyone in the room. "..What?" asked Videl. "Why.. would you do that?"

"Because," Vegeta chimed in, "that's the way we Saiyans like it. On planet Vegeta, any woman who did not fight would be fat, as that was what their husbands preferred. It's in our biology," he said, seeming rather uninterested.

Everyone looked surprised to hear this. "What? Is that true?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but stupid Vegeta didn't tell me about it until last month," said Bulma, pulling Vegeta's ear. "That would've been really handy to know a decade or two ago!" she scolded him. "Unhand me, woman!" Vegeta said, trying to get away.

Chichi and Videl both looked deep in thought.

 _Maybe that's why Goku never pays attention to me.._ Chichi thought to herself.

 _Should I be doing that for Gohan?_ Videl wondered.

The two looked at each other and exchanged a knowing nod.

After the party was over and everyone was leaving, Videl and Chichi had a word alone with Bulma.

"Bulma, we need your help," said Chichi. "Can you teach us how to gain weight?" Videl asked. "Gohan doesn't pay as much attention to me as he used to.." she said in embarrassment. "Yeah," agreed Chichi, "and Goku never paid much attention to me.."

"Hoho, you wish to learn from the master, huh?" Bulma said smugly. "Alright, ladies, I think I can put time aside to teach you. Come to my house tomorrow, and we'll get started.

"Thank you, Bulma! You're the best!" Videl said happily.

 **The next day...**

"So, you want to become fat, do you?" Bulma asked her subjects, Chichi and Videl. They both nodded in sync.

"Well, then you'll need to be willing to eat a lot of junk food in one sitting. And of course, exercising is a no-go. In fact, for the quickest results, I recommend sitting on your ass and eating all day long, no breaks," she instructed. Videl was busy taking notes on her notepad.

"I'm sure you both know all that. But let's see if you can put it into action. Let's go to an all-you-can-eat buffet! My treat."

Videl and Chichi smiled brightly. "Really?! Thanks, Bulma!" Chichi said excitedly.

Later, when they arrived at the buffet and had their food laid out before them, it was show time.

Videl looked over the luxurious meal before her and felt a sense of responsibility come over her. _I have to do it. For Gohan,_ she thought, clenching her fist. She then proceeded to eat like she'd never eaten before; Chichi had already begun. _Get ready, Goku. I'm gonna blow your mind!_ she thought as she pushed a fat piece of pizza into her greedy mouth.

"Good.. good.." Bulma said, sounding a bit evil. _Little do they know, that spiel about Saiyan women being fat was actually a lie that I had Vegeta come up with to cover for me. Soon, Videl and Chichi will outgrow me, and I'll be the thin one by comparison! My plan is flawle- oh, wait. Android Eighteen. Shit._

After stuffing themselves silly, the three women left the buffet. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick.." said Videl. "What's that?" asked Bulma smugly. "You feeling discouraged, Videl? Maybe you should just give up."

"No, no! I'm fine. I'm not done. I'll keep going until I'm fat as a pig!" Videl said with renewed resolve, getting a smile from Bulma. "Good. Then meet me here tomorrow at 3 PM and we'll repeat the process. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

 **Act 2**

It had been two weeks since Chichi and Videl began their journey into obesity, and Pan and Bra met up at Capsule Corp one day to talk about it.

"So.. looks like our moms are really going all-out with this gaining weight thing," said Pan.

"Yeah," Bra nodded. "What do you think about it?" she asked. "..Well, they look fine.." Pan replied.

"'Cause I think they both look better than ever," Bra stated. "I'm not gay or anything, but sometimes I can't keep my eyes off my mom now."

Pan was surprised to hear this. "Really? ..I was gonna say, I think my mom's gotten more beautiful, too.."

Bra smirked. "I wanna try it myself. I wanna get fat, like a pig. Even bigger than my mom! What do you think? Wanna join me?" she asked. With a blush, Pan nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah, I do. How do we do it, though?"

Bra stood up confidently. "Don't worry, let me take care of it," she said before walking out the door and leaving Pan alone in her room.

A few minutes later, she returned with a giant mountain of food in her arms - mainly cakes. "Here we go, this should push us along," she said as she set the pile down on the floor and sat across from Pan, whose appetite appeared to be growing.

Bra got a slice of cake and held it out for Pan. "Open wide!" she said, and Pan obeyed, opening her mouth and eating the entire slice of cake at once. She swallowed, and instantly picked up a piece of cake for Bra, reaching out and pushing it into her friend's mouth.

"I think we're gonna need something to drink.." Pan remarked. "That's what this is for," replied Bra, pulling out a jug of milk from the pile. "Whole milk," she said before opening the jug and taking a few good gulps. She then handed it to Pan, who reluctantly accepted. "What's the matter?" Bra asked. "You're not afraid to drink after me, are you?"

Pan looked a bit insulted. "..No.. 'course not.." she said before drinking her fair share down. Bra already had another slice of cake ready for her when she was done. "Here, open wide for the train! Choo choo!" she joked as Pan's mouth greedily accepted the piece of cake.

They continued like this for a long while, before Bra started to slow down. "..Wow.. I don't know how much more I can take."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You mean you're giving up already?"

"N-no! I just.. need to switch to something other than cake, that's all," Bra replied, looking through the pile. "Just watch me, I'm gonna make myself so fat that I won't even be able to walk!" she said before stuffing a hamburger into her mouth. Pan followed suit with renewed determination.

 **Act 3**

Soon, Chichi and Videl had stuffed themselves at the buffet with Bulma for an entire month without missing a day. They were so focused that they never even spoke to each other while there, they just ate. And now they were seeing concrete results.

Chichi and Videl both filled out in their own unique way. Videl grew a fat, round ass, and a cute protruding belly, among other things. Chichi's hips also grew, but so did her legs - her thighs being as thick as tree trunks. Her breasts also grew, and her arms became thick and meaty.

Bulma, on the other hand..

"NOO! I can't believe this! I was supposed to just let them do all the eating! Why did I end up the fattest?!" she asked as she looked in the mirror at her fat rolls.

"Grr.. whatever! At least now I'm not alone in my fatness! Now none of our husbands will find us attractive!"

 **Later that day...**

The three desperate housewives met at the buffet once again, but this time something was different about Bulma's attitude. "Listen up, ladies. We need to talk."

"..Talk?" asked Videl confusedly. "I thought we were gonna eat."

"No, listen. We're done eating," said Bulma. "You two have officially graduated. Well done. The end."

"Done? ..But I can't stop yet," said Chichi, "Goku said he still wants me to get bigger."

"Well, too bad, I - wait, what?" Bulma asked. "Bigger? As in.. fatter? Goku said that?"

"Yeah," agreed Videl, "and I'm not even close to how big Gohan wants me. He told me last night to do my best, and I'm gonna do it."

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT?" Bulma said in complete shock. "Y-you mean.. your husbands actually LIKE this?!"

Videl and Chichi were confused. "..Uh.. yeah? Of course they do, that's the whole point, right?" Videl said, and Chichi nodded. "Yep, Goku can't keep his hands off of me no more! He loves grabbin' onto my love handles and pinchin' my chubby cheeks.. it's almost gettin' annoying.."

"Yeah, Gohan won't stop going on about how he loves my fat ass."

Bulma listened in disbelief, her eye twitching in annoyance with every word she heard.

 **Later...**

"Can you believe it?!" Bulma asked Vegeta. "Goku and Gohan actually like them MORE now that they've gained all that weight! What's going on?!"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Ahem. I uh.. have a confession to make, Bulma. That lie about Saiyan women being fat.. it was actually true."

"W-what?" Bulma said, feeling confused. "..R-really?! ..So, then.. do you.."

Vegeta nodded, and they both blushed.

"..I prefer you like this," Vegeta said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

There was silence for a moment, before Bulma broke it. "Oh, Vegeta, take me now!"

She didn't need to tell him twice - he was already on top of her in the blink of an eye. As they made love into the night, Bulma was satisfied knowing that she was the fattest one of all. _Score,_ she thought.

 **Epilogue**

It was Pan's 11th birthday, and Krillin's family decided to come by to celebrate. "Hey, we made it!" Krillin said as he opened the door to Gohan's house and saw a sight he couldn't have prepared for.

Bulma, Bra, Pan, Videl and Chichi were all over 300 pounds and stuffing their faces with fried meat, snacks, cake and ice cream, while the men in the room cheered them on enthusiastically. Videl noticed Krillin, Marron and 18 in the doorway and smiled at them. "Hey, come on in!" she said with a mouth full of food.

"Mom, what are they doing?" Marron asked, before 18 reached over and covered her eyes for her. "Don't look, it's too obscene."

* * *

 _The idea for this story came from the user 666mewmew. Thanks, stranger. You help keep the depravity train going strong._

 _Next on the list is a classic, OG Dragon Ball story. Stay tuned._


	6. The Perfect Couple

_Dragon Ball Depravity: The Perfect Couple (Circa Dragon Ball Episode 1)_

One sunny day, a young Son Goku was out on the path on Mount Paozu enjoying his lunch. "Aah, that hit the spot," he said with a satisfied rub of his belly. He then began to hear a strange sound he'd never heard before - the sound of a car engine. The car was speeding up the hill fast, and when it came into view, the kid didn't even have time to dodge before the vehicle had rammed into him, sending him flying into a tree. "Oh, shit, I hit him!" said the driver, a teenage blue-haired girl named Bulma. Then she noticed the boy had gotten up, completely unharmed. "He's alive!" she said in shock.

Goku didn't take kindly to being tossed around, and decided to do some tossing around of his own as payback to the beast (car). "Tryin' to steal my food, huh? Well you're too late!" he shouted, lifting the car into the air. "He's lifting the car!" Bulma yelled to herself. Goku hurled the car a few feet away, where it landed on its side. Out of its window came the head of the very scared Bulma, who was now brandishing a gun. "Take this, you monster!" she yelled, before pulling the trigger and shooting Goku in the head three times. But instead of dying, Goku simply fell over backward and held his head in pain. "Ow! What was that, some kinda magic?!"

"He's still alive! What's this kid made of?" Bulma asked herself, before Goku stood up and withdrew his Nyoibo. He pointed the pole at the girl threateningly and shouted "Prepare yourself, monster!" before charging forward. "W-wait, I'm not a monster!" Bulma said, dropping her gun and holding her hands up. "I'm a human! Like you!" she exclaimed, finally getting through to the boy, who lowered his guard. "..A human? Are you sure?" he asked as Bulma climbed out of her overturned car and planted her feet on the ground. "Of course, isn't it obvious?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"But you're all scrawny," said Goku after examining the girl's body. "That's because I'm a girl obviously," Bulma explained. "Oh, you're a girl? I remember hearin' about those from my grandpa," Goku recalled. "..Wait, you mean you've never seen a girl before now?!" Bulma asked in disbelief, and Goku nodded. "Yep, but my grandpa always told me to be nice to 'em if I met one," he told her. "So, I guess I should give you somethin' to eat. Come back to my place with me."

"Hold on a second," Bulma said, checking her Dragon Radar. When she saw that the Dragon Ball she was after was in the same direction, she agreed to go with the boy to his house.

After a few minutes of walking and introducing themselves, the pair made it to Goku's hut. Inside, Goku looked around for something to feed Bulma with. "..Hm.. I guess I don't have as much as I thought.." he said as Bulma leaned against the wall idly. "You know I'm not all that hungry, you don't have to feed me," she told him. "Yeah, but I destroyed your car thing right? So I should repay you," he reasoned, before getting an idea. "I know. I'll give you the best meal of all! I was gonna save it for myself, but you're a girl, so I'll be nice to ya and let you have it."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Goku, your grandpa taught you.." Bulma trailed off as she observed Goku getting on top of the table and pulling his pants down, mooning her. "What do you think you're doing, you little shit?!" she asked angrily while hiding her eyes. "That isn't funny!" she yelled.

"..Huh? Don't you wanna eat?" Goku asked with confusion.

Bulma looked just as confused. "..Excuse me?"

"I'm lettin' you have my poop. Don't ya want it?" Goku reiterated. "W-WHAT?" Bulma asked, not sure whether to feel insulted, disgusted, worried, angry, or... grateful? Ordinarily she would have thought this was a gross prank being played on her, but something about the way the boy carried himself told her he wasn't capable of that. "..Y-you mean you.. you eat poop?" she asked carefully, getting a weird look from the boy. "Course I do. Don't you?" he asked. "NO!" Bulma quickly replied. "Poop is disgusting! Normal people flush poop down the toilet, they don't eat it!" she tried in vain to explain. "What's a toilet?" Goku simply asked, getting a face-palm from Bulma. "Ugh, you have to be the most uncivilised person I've ever met!" she exclaimed.

"Well if you don't want it then I'll eat it," Goku said, before squatting down and taking a shit into his hand. Bulma just stood there and watched with wide eyes, rendered speechless by the spectacle. Goku lifted the poop to his face and greedily wolfed it down. Despite being utterly repulsed by what she was seeing, Bulma was morbidly curious. "..So Goku.. why do you eat poop?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Goku hopped off the table and looked at her, his mouth somewhat stained by feces. "Cause it makes me strong," he replied. "Whenever I eat it, I get a power boost for a while. That's why your car thing and that magic you used on me didn't hurt. I ate some bear poop before it happened, and got stronger."

 _Who does this kid think he's trying to fool?_ Bulma wondered. _Eating poop gave him the power to survive a gunshot to the head? Gimme a break._

 _..But then again.._ she thought, second guessing herself, _I don't know how ELSE he would have survived it. And I guess I've never met someone who eats their own poop. Maybe it does make you stronger. How bizarre._

"Huh? My grandpa's glowing!" Goku exclaimed as he went and picked up an orange glass ball from the table. Bulma saw what he was referring to and went wide-eyed. "Ah! The Dragon Ball!" she said with surprise, running up to get a closer look at it. "Give it to.." she said, trailing off when she saw Goku holding it with his shit-stained hand. "Um, never mind, you keep hold of it."

"Why is my grandpa glowing? He's never done that before.." Goku dimly stated. "..Grandpa?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, this was my grandpa's last memento before he died. It's all that's left of him," Goku explained, Bulma beginning to understand. "Ah, I see. Well, it's called a Dragon Ball," she informed him, before pulling out her own Dragon Balls from inside her bag. "And there are seven of them." Goku was surprised. "Whoa, you have two!" he said in awe. "Yep, and if I gather all seven, I can make any wish I want come true!" Bulma explained happily. "For instance, having the perfect boyfriend, or an endless supply of chocolate. But I'll need your ball to do it. So I have an idea. Why don't you come with me on my quest to find the rest? You've got nothing better to do, right? And I could use your strength to protect me if I get into any danger."

"..Ya think if I went with you, I could get stronger like my grandpa?" Goku asked. "Of course!" Bulma replied. "Okay. I'll come with you, as long as you feed me your shit," Goku said, catching Bulma off-guard. "..W-w-what?" she stuttered. "If I go with you, you'll feed me your poop, right?" Goku reiterated.

 _..This kid doesn't know what he's asking.. but I guess I have to say yes.._ Bulma thought nervously. "..Um.. sure, I-I guess so," she said sheepishly. "Great!" said Goku happily, before strolling out of the hut. "Come on, let's go on the adventure right now!"

Out on the path again, Bulma got into her capsule case and looked for number 9. "Since you wrecked my car, we're gonna need a new ride," she explained. She threw down the number 9 capsule, which 'BOM!'ed into a motorcycle for the two of them to ride on, baffling Goku. "What the! Is that more of your fancy magic?" he asked, suspicious of the vehicle. "No, it's called capsule technology. Everyone uses it," Bulma explained, mounting the motorcycle and starting its engine. "Come on, get on already," she invited him impatiently. Goku hesitantly boarded the strange vehicle, before Bulma drove them away on it. "Whoa! This thing goes fast!" Goku exclaimed in awe of the speed. "Hey! Don't grab my tits, what're you doing?!" Bulma hollerred over the sound of the engine.

Not quite used to the power of the motorcycle, Bulma went a bit too fast off of a hill and got a solid few feet of air before slamming onto the ground. "Oof!" Bulma said, reeling from the jolt. "Wow, that was fun! Hahaha!" Goku laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. _Jeez, almost shit myself. Gotta be more careful on this thing._ Bulma thought, without realising the shadow coming over her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a low, rough voice said, startling Bulma. A giant tiger beast stood in their way, wearing armour and standing on two legs. "Looks like I've found myself some humans," the tiger said to himself, licking his chops. Bulma tried to drive off the path to avoid him, but the beast kicked the motorcycle onto its side before they could get very far. Bulma and Goku screamed as they were flung from the motorbike and landed a good distance away.

Staggering to his feet, Goku pulled out his Nyoibo and faced the tiger. "I'll take care of this guy!" he said bravely as he charged forward. The tiger swung his claws at Goku, who dodged them swiftly enough. But when Goku missed a swing with his pole, the tiger saw his opportunity and punched the boy, sending him flying a few feet away. Quick to regain his footing, Goku aimed his pole at the beast and yelled "extend, Nyoibo!"

The pole extended its length, hitting the tiger in his stomach and pushing him back a fair distance. This gave Bulma the chance to inspect the damage to the motorcycle. "..Dammit, not again! The wheel is bent," she said in frustration.

"Bulma, I don't think I can beat this guy, I need a power boost!" Goku told her, making her cringe. "..I dunno, kid.." she said with trepidation. "Hurry! He's gettin' back up!" Goku exclaimed. Bulma sighed and reached for her panties. "Fine! But don't come crying to me!" she said as she pulled her panties down and revealed her asshole to Goku, who immediately placed his mouth right up against her rim. _Oh my God this is so gross.._ she thought as she pushed out a fat log into Goku's mouth. She continued pushing out more and more shit, surprising Goku with the amount. _..He's still going?! I thought he would have given up by now!_

"Curse you, infernal runt!" the tiger beast said, now beginning to approach the pair again. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled, charging toward them. Goku gave up on swallowing all of Bulma's poop, and left her standing there awkwardly as she pushed out much, much more.

Goku threw down his Nyoibo and charged toward the tiger very quickly. "You ain't beatin' me now!" he yelled, before jumping and kicking the tiger in the face, knocking him back. "Why you little!" the tiger said, swinging his claws at the kid. But Goku caught the incoming arm and threw the tiger over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. The tiger tried to get up and fight back, but Goku grabbed him by the tail and flung him far away, the beast disappearing into the distance.

Goku returned to Bulma, who was still standing there, creating an enormous pile with her shit. "Whoa! Bulma, I ain't never met anybody that could poop that much!" Goku said in awe of the sheer amount, making Bulma blush deeply. "I know! That's why I didn't want to!" Bulma exclaimed with a whine, clearly embarrassed. "All my life I've produced so much shit that my dad had to invent a new kind of toilet just for me," she explained, before the constant supply of poop finally reached its end. "So my real wish on the Dragon Balls is gonna be to make me poop a normal amount like everyone else. It's ruining my life!"

"I think it's awesome!" Goku said excitedly. "I could get super strong eatin' all that! And your shit tastes amazin', too!" he complimented her. "It's not awesome," Bulma disagreed, taking a look at her own poop pile. "Ugh, and now I can't even wipe my ass! What am I gonna do?" she asked, seeming very stressed. Goku knew what to do, and rushed over. "Here, I can clean ya," he said, spreading Bulma's butt cheeks and beginning to lick her clean.

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Thanks, I guess. ..By the way, kid, how were you able to swallow so much of it?" she asked curiously. "You must be full to bursting right now." Goku finished cleaning her, walked over to the poop pile and began eating, much to Bulma's surprise. "Nah," he said in between bites. "I've always been able to eat a lot. Especially when the food is tasty," he said before digging in enthusiastically.

"..I see." _..It's like we were made for each other,_ Bulma thought to herself, before reaching into her capsule case. She was going to look for another vehicle, but realised that the sun was now setting. "..Maybe we should just camp out here for the night."

 _ **A girl who produces too much poop, and a boy who can't get enough of it. What will their next adventure on the path to the Dragon Balls bring? Find out next time.**_

* * *

 _It's Dragon Ball but every time Goku is too weak to win a fight he eats Bulma's shit from her asshole and gets a power-up. Cool idea huh? Bet **you** never thought of it._

 _This will probably get a few sequel chapters in the future, but who knows. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chichi's New Power 2

_Dragon Ball Depravity: Chichi's New Power 2_

Bulma waited anxiously in the Capsule Corp building as the sounds of chaos coming from outside got louder. She heard distant screams, loud rumbling and even some gunfire here and there. She knew what was causing the carnage; she had already seen the woman responsible. And while she had a hard time believing what she saw at first, she was quick to form a plan to deal with it, thinker that she was.

Soon, the promised moment had come - **she** was here.

"Open the hatch!" Bulma commanded the policemen who had agreed to help. They complied, and pulled the lever which opened the giant roof, out of which they could see the giantess Chichi looking down on them. "Bulma, is that you in there?" Chichi asked, looking down into the building.

With that, Bulma activated the machine labelled 'SHRINK RAY,' sending a bright yellow beam shooting out toward Chichi. Slowly, Chichi lost her size, and shrunk all the way down to 6 feet tall.

"..I-I did it!" Bulma said in disbelief. "It worked!" she exclaimed, running for the door.

She ran outside and saw Chichi standing there, examining her shrunken body.

"Chichi, it really is you! What's gotten into you?!" Bulma asked her, wondering why her friend of many years was, moments ago, destroying West City as a giantess. Plumes of smoke and spreading fire could still be seen in the distance where Chichi had had her fun, and her clothes were appropriately stained by blood.

"Did you shrink me?" Chichi asked simply. "Yes, I did," replied Bulma, "now explain yourself! You wished on the Dragon Balls to be a giant, right? Why? For what purpose? Why are you destroying the city?"

Chichi smirked. "Because, I like killin' people. I like bein' powerful. I like knowin' that nobody can stop me."

Bulma was a bit shocked to hear it put so plainly. Even the villains they'd fought over the years weren't so straightforward about their sadistic tendencies. Chichi was on another level, to be sure.

"Is this her?!" one policeman asked, while his fellow officers surrounded Chichi and pointed their guns at her. "Don't move!"

"..I think losing Goku has made you crazy, Chichi, and I'm sorry for that," Bulma said. "But doing all this was unforgivable. Now that you're back to a normal size, I suggest you go quietly with the police. You should be grateful I got to you first, and not Vegeta or Piccolo. I'm sure they would've killed you on sight."

"Oh, Piccolo tried," Chichi said smugly, confusing Bulma. "Huh?"

"So Bulma, let me get this straight. You think now that I'm small again that I'm harmless, right?" Chichi asked.

Bulma thought about it, confused by the question. "..Well no, I'm sure you're not harmless. I know you're strong, and you're still six feet tall.. but -"

She was cut off by the unmistakable sound and bright light of ki blasts which shot out of Chichi's hands and impaled each one of the police officers surrounding her, leaving Bulma unharmed.

Bulma's jaw dropped and she took several steps back. "W-what the! Since when can you.."

"You're right, I did wish to be bigger," Chichi explained. "But you're forgettin' the other two wishes. I wished for all Gohan's powers to be mine, and then I killed all the Z Fighters by sending 'em to the Sun!" she exclaimed with a crazed laugh.

"Y-you WHAT?!" Bulma said in shock. Was she telling the truth? Were Vegeta, Krillin and all the others actually dead?

"In other words, I'm the new ruler of this world," Chichi said cockily. "And even at this size, I can kill anybody I want."

Bulma fell to her knees, defeated. _Dammit,_ she thought. _I thought my plan worked perfectly, but I didn't know she could use ki blasts! And to think she's as strong as Gohan now.. there really isn't anyone in the world that can stop her!_

Chichi eyed her blue-haired friend for a moment. "..Gotta say though, I'm impressed by your ability to shrink me down like this. How'd you do it?" she asked.

"..I used a shrink ray," Bulma replied. "It's my own invention."

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Chichi asked, already entering the Capsule Corp building without needing permission.

"No, no, wait! Chichi!" Bulma called out, chasing after her.

The two arrived in the room containing the shrink ray device, and Chichi examined the machine up close. "Looks pretty complex.." she remarked, before noticing a small switch on its side labelled 'Reverse.'

"What's this?" she asked curiously. When Bulma saw what she was talking about, she began to panic. "W-what, that? It's uh.. nothing.."

Chichi gave Bulma a knowing smile. "I think I know what this does.." she said slyly. Bulma stood in front of the switch, blocking Chichi's view of it. "It's really nothi-" she was cut off as Chichi pushed her aside and flipped the switch.

"Now, if I turn it on.." Chichi said idly as she walked over to the activation switch. Bulma pulled her hardest on Chichi's clothes to keep her from reaching the switch, but was unable to even slow her movement. "No, stop!" she yelled in vain, before Chichi turned the device on, using it on herself. She began to grow right then and there, glowing a bright red colour from the ray's influence.

This time she grew to be 25 metres tall; quite the improvement on her original growth. "Weell, how 'bout that? Ain't science amazin'?" Chichi asked, marvelling at her new height. "If I'd known you had somethin' like this in your workshop, I coulda used my third wish on somethin' else! Maybe bigger tits," she mused.

She looked to her right and saw something which truly startled her: Bulma's eyes, looking into her own.

"What the - !" Chichi said, jumping in surprise.

"You activated the reverse shrink ray while I was standing next to you and now I'm a giant too!" Bulma explained with a whiny tone of voice.

Chichi put her hand on her head and smiled absentmindedly. "Ah, I getcha. Well, that's fine too, I guess," she said before casually walking away. "Feel free to watch me wreck this city.

"Or..." she said, looking back at Chichi with a devilish smile. "If you're feelin' kinky.. you can join me and we can have some fun."

Bulma looked a bit scared by the prospect, the very idea seeming too horrible to imagine. Bulma Briefs, helping to destroy West City, her home? What would Vegeta think?

 _'Good job, woman. I'm proud of you'_ Bulma imagined Vegeta would say.

She shook her head. _No, no! That doesn't help me!_

What would Goku think?

..It didn't really matter what Goku thought - he had long since died. And now the rest of the Z Fighters had joined him. Anyone that would have opposed her was now dead, thanks to Chichi.

 _..When I think about it like that, Chichi went to a lot of trouble to make all this happen.. it seems like it'd be a waste not to make use of it.._ she thought. _And I'll probably die soon anyway if I shrink myself back down now.._

"..But what about my family?" Bulma suddenly said, making Chichi stop in her tracks. "..My mom and dad, and my baby Trunks.. am I just supposed to betray them?"

Chichi grinned. Bulma was taking to the idea _much_ faster than she expected.

She turned to face her blue-haired friend. "Whaddyou mean? Just kill 'em! Look at me, I already killed Gohan myself. And boy, was it a sexual rush. I highly recommend it," she said with a lick of her lips, tantalising Bulma.

 _..Well.. I suppose if Chichi has already tried it and liked it, that's got to count for something.._ Bulma thought idly, still mulling over the decision.

"Come with me and I'll show ya what I mean," said Chichi, interrupting Bulma's thinking. "I have something fun for us to do that'll get you in the mood."

A few moments later, the two giant women found themselves at an extremely crowded road which was blocked by cars and screaming people who were trying their best to escape. _There's so many!_ Bulma thought.

"These worthless bugs're tryna escape the city unharmed. Think we should teach 'em a lesson?" Chichi suggested with a sly smile. "..How do you mean?" Bulma asked with uncertainty. Chichi laughed under her breath and reached down to the crowd, picking up one unfortunate woman, who screamed in terror as she was carried away. "NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

"Here, eat this person," Chichi casually said, holding the crying woman up to Bulma's face.

Bulma jerked back in reaction. "W-what?!" she said, shocked by the mere idea of eating a human being. "It's just food to you now," Chichi explained. "This is somethin' you're gonna hafta learn. Come on, open up." But Bulma shook her head. "No! I'm not gonna -" Bulma said, suddenly getting cut off when Chichi grabbed her face and forced her mouth open, quickly popping the woman in through Bulma's lips.

Chichi grabbed the back of Bulma's head with one hand and put her other hand over her mouth, keeping it shut. "Eat it!" Chichi commanded. But Bulma still resisted, shaking her head and whining in refusal. "Mm-mm!"

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" the woman inside screamed, her voice muffled by the walls of Bulma's mouth.

Chichi sighed. "Maybe you just need a bit of.. convincing."

With that, she moved her hand out of the way and replaced it with her mouth, kissing Bulma on the lips.

"Mm! Mmm!" Bulma moaned with wide eyes, trying in vain to escape Chichi's grip. She did acknowledge that it felt good, though, especially now that Chichi had begun using her tongue. Vegeta was never much of a kisser, so for a long time she'd forgotten what it was like to make out with someone who knew what they were doing. It felt good. So good that she forgot that she had a living person inside her mouth, and began using her own tongue to reply in kind.

 _I knew it. She's a deviant, like me.._ Chichi thought to herself before slipping a hand beneath Bulma's dress and rubbing her pussy for her. The blue-haired woman began squirming in Chichi's arms and moaning up a storm, thoroughly enjoying herself now.

Chichi was getting worked up, too, but more from the prospect of what the two of them were about to do together; the damage they would cause and the lives they would take. With that in mind, Chichi used her tongue to push the now-soaking wet woman further into Bulma's mouth. With one more careful push, the woman went sliding toward the back, where she was swallowed by Bulma. "NOOOO!" she screamed all the way down, before eventually splashing in a pool of stomach acid.

Chichi brought Bulma to an easy orgasm with her hand, and the two finally separated, taking heavy breaths and looking at each other with lust in their eyes. "How did you like that?" Chichi asked breathlessly. "Shut up and feed me more people," Bulma responded in a husky voice.

The two giants went on their way to find more victims, everyone in the traffic jam having long since escaped. In their search, Chichi spotted two people flying toward them - Androids 17 and 18.

"What the hell is going on here?!" 18 asked, grabbing Bulma's attention, too. "Well whaddya know, it's the Androids," Chichi said. "Don't mind us, we're just havin' some fun destroyin' West City. All the Z Fighters are dead, so don't even think about tryna stop us."

17 smiled in disbelief. "Are you kidding? We've been waiting for something fun like this to happen for a long time," he said, 18 nodding in agreement. "Truth be told, we've wanted to wreak havoc on the world ever since Cell died, but with Gohan being that strong.. we didn't think we stood a chance," the blonde android explained.

"Well Gohan's dead now," Chichi informed them, "and I stole his powers. So wreak all the havoc ya want. That's what we're doin'."

Bulma approached the Androids with a smile. "If you want, I can make you both giants like us. Follow me," she said, before leading the Androids to the Capsule Corporation building. "This is so exciting!" 18 said with a giggle. Chichi just smiled and watched them. "Looks like I made myself some friends.." she mused.

Soon, Bulma had used the reverse shrink ray on both 17 and 18, bringing the twins up to her own height. "Whoa! This is awesome!" 17 remarked happily. "Thanks! Bulma, right?" he asked. "Yep, Bulma Briefs. And that over there is Chichi, Son Goku's wife," Bulma told them.

"That's Goku's wife? How bizarre. Why is she of all people doing this?" 18 asked. Bulma smirked and began walking away. "Because, it's amazing," she simply replied. "We'll show you."

When the three made it back to Chichi, she was busy devouring civilian after civilian, greedily stuffing them into her mouth. "Hey! Save some for us!" Bulma called out, running over with the Androids in tow. Chichi glanced over at them, her mouth full of screaming people and dismembered limbs. She casually reached down, grabbed a handful of people and threw them to Bulma. Startled by the uncouth action, Bulma clumsily caught most of the people, but a few fell to their deaths.

Bulma handed 17 and 18 a screaming person each. "Here you go. This is kind of like an initiation," she explained. "Eat them."

"Gladly, if it'll make them shut up," 18 coldly remarked, before dropping the man into her mouth. 17 did the same with his little man, and immediately began chewing him in his mouth, while 18 swallowed hers whole. "Well done!" Bulma eagerly congratulated them. "So, how did you like it?"

"The taste was actually much better than I expected," 17 stated. "I didn't get much of a taste of mine," 18 explained. "It's more about knowing that the person you ate is slowly melting in your stomach that does it for me. You've got me hooked now, show me where I can find more!" she said eagerly.

 **BUUUURRRP**

Their conversation was cut off by a tremendous belch from Chichi, who was laying down and rubbing her belly. Many horrified, muffled screams could faintly be heard emanating from inside her stomach. "Dear God, I'm so full.."

"W-wait, how many people did you eat?!" Bulma asked in surprise. "..Was I supposed to be keepin' track?" Chichi asked with disinterest. "..Well, no," Bulma replied, "but.. it must have been an awful lot if you're actually full. Now you're making me hungry."

"Me too, let's go eat some more," 17 said, running off to find more people. 18 and Bulma followed suit, and the three of them soon found another traffic jam. Bulma reached down and grabbed two handfuls worth of people. "Here's one for you. Open wide," she said, holding a screaming child out to 18's face and popping her into her mouth. "And one for you," Bulma said to 17, feeding him a woman.

"Here, you have one, too," 17 said, feeding Bulma one. "In fact, have two," he said, putting a second one into her mouth. "Thanks," Bulma said, before sitting down and snacking on the people in her hands. "Feel free to do whatever you want, we're the rulers of the world now after all," she said. "But I'll need you three to protect me if we get into any fights with the military. I'm just a normal human, after all."

"Of course we'll protect you. We at least owe you that," 17 assured her, before looking to his sister. "Right, 18?" he asked, before noticing 18 was too busy stomping on crowds of people to hear him. "Die! Die!" she shouted with an evil laugh. "..She's been a little pent up for a while now," 17 explained.

18 used ki blasts to destroy all the escape routes, trapping the people on the road. "Seventeen, this is making me horny," she said, failing to contain herself as she slid down her pants. "Come on, let's have some fun with these people!"

17 sighed with a smile. "Alright, I guess a bit of fun wouldn't hurt," he said, reaching for his belt.

Before Bulma knew it, the twins were having full-on sex on top of the road, all while crushing people with their bodies. "Wait a minute, aren't you two brother and sister?!" Bulma asked in surprise. "Yep, but we've always had sex like this, even before we we became androids," 17 explained as he banged his sister.

17 pulled out of his sister and grabbed four people. "Here we go, this should spice things up," he said as he pushed the people into 18's wet pussy, killing one of them by accident. He then reinserted his dick head, pushing further and further in, grinding the people's bodies up inside his sister's walls. "Oh my God!" 18 screamed. "Oh my God, this is amazing!"

Bulma watched and masturbated with jealousy as 18 reached out and grabbed handfuls of people, squeezing them into a bloody paste in her hands and squealing in an intense orgasm.

Chichi watched her new partners in crime enjoying themselves and felt a twinge of pride. "Well they sure caught on quick. I think we're gonna have lotsa fun together."

 **The end**


End file.
